Blood Orchid
by NukeIt9er
Summary: When a squad of 5 goes to investigate a hostage situation, they tind thaHNXSYKhhrDgifsaR(;;? 66; ERROR
1. Preparation Phase

DISCLAIMER: If you only like the action, this chapter isn't important.

 _September 2nd, 2017, Elias "Blitz", "_ We have a cold zero situation."

 _Oh boy._

"An abandoned theme park located in Hong Kong has been seized by the White Masks, and they have a hostage. Fortunately, the Hong Kong forces has given us 2 CTUs, who will happily give their lives for the greater good." Two Chinese people, one male and the other female, walk up next to Six in their uniform. The male looks rather old, with... cargo shorts? And the other looks rather young. "Their code names will be 'Ying', and 'Legion'." They both nod their head. Six continues, "And also, the Polish CTU, GROM, has also spared us another specialized soldier, Ela Bosak." A girl with vibrant teal hair walked up near the already crowded microphone.

 _That ass tho._

"We shall soon launch an assault on the White Masks, so prepare."

 _September 3rd, 2017, Jordan "Thermite" Trace:_

"Oh, come on, Mike!" Ash begged. Thatcher replied, "The list is secret, until we announce it to everyone. Secret meaning no one knows unless permitted. That means not you, not Dominic, and not even Jordan!" Bandit, already in a bad mood, groaned in anger, for he doesn't take suspense too well. Due to budget modifications, both him, and Jäger, are no longer allowed to use ACOG on their weapons. Both Ash, and Bandit walked off to who-knows-where.

"So, asking as an ol' friend. You really know who is being sent off to "Operation Blood Orchid"?" Thatcher, sounding more cryptic then ever, replied, "You will know soon enough." _What?_

 _Same day, 3 hours later:_ "By vote of our trusted veteran, Mike "Thatcher" Baker, the way we will elect our fighters will be different than promised." Everyone let out a soft sigh, disgusted by the thought of more suspense. "Our team being sent in shall be carefully decided by this Operation's commander, code name "Thermite"

 _WHAT. THE. FUCK. My heart froze. Me? Commander? "_ Carry on." Six finished with. Soon after the meeting, I rushed to find Thatcher. My mind is rushing. _What will I do? Can I even do this? Is this a promotion?_ I soon found him, I had so many questions.

"So, you heard the news?", Thatcher laughed. I was mildly paranoid,

"Why aren't you commander? Why me? What do I-"

"I chose you because I know you, I know what your capable of. This is nothing for you. And I'm getting too old for this." I was still so confused.

"But, the squad, it was nev-"

"That, is your decision". Thatcher walked away, and I lost him in the crowd. _So, my first task. Find a team._ After a solid hour of thinking, I decided to walk around, and eavesdrop the different CTU rooms, along with making sure they are finding everything okay. The closest was the Spetsnaz, so I decided to eavesdrop on them.

I first heard Tachanka, "You know, after so long with this DP-28 and shield, I really do feel better control with it."

Glaz continued, "My new thermal scope is a bit less fuzzy, so seeing should be better."

Fuze also remarked, "I was able to reshape by explosive's shape, so now these bombs should be a bit more consistent."

Glaz laughed, "I remember seeing one of those things fly across an entire room. Nailed someone in the face, too."

Kapkan has recently made a big change to his EDD. Making the traps smaller and with a different scanner that requires not the existance of a visible laser. However, he has split the gunpowder from 3 traps to 5, making them less explosive. I thought to myself. _Kapkan and Tachanka are by far off the list, and Fuze even more so. Not after last time, damn near killed the hostage. But Glaz. He has experience in these types of situations._ Thermite moved on. Next was GIGN. "Filling up those stims?" Twitch asked. Doc answered with a simple 'mmmhmm'. That's all I heard. _I guess there is nothing new in these headquarters. Twitch might be an alright pick, but I'll think about it._ Next was GSG9.

"Budget cuts by ass." Definitely Jäger.

"I know, right? It's bullshit." After Bandit and Jäger mysteriously lost their ACOG, due to 'budget cuts', they have been steamed ever since. Blitz kept joking about it, calling it a 'war crime' to use ACOG. They didn't take it too well.

"Calm down, how bad can it be?" IQ said in a soothing tone. Jäger replied,

"You... you just don't understand."

"Maybe I don't, Marius. Maybe." _Blitz might be a good pick. Great guy, better soldier. Could send IQ, too. You know, to stir the pot. It's obvious there is something between them. They would fight for not only their team, but for eachother. Yea, good thinking, Jordan. Maybe I should still consult Thatcher though._

Next was SAS. "Will you get off your lazy ass and stop eating cereal mid afternoon, Mark?" _Classic Mute._ "Fine. Why does the time of day gotta change what you eat." My train of though changes to Sledge and Smoke. "You look a lot bloody bigger, Seamus." Sledge grinned and replied, "I've been lifting so many weights. Should fix my problem of not breaking walls effectively." _Sledge might be a decent choice. Same with Smoke. I'll tally up the numbers when I'm done._ I thought about my friends in the FBI dorms. _Sad to say, but none of them would really be of any help._ I thought about the non original CTUs. _Buck might be okay, but he will be a back up. Same with Blackbeard. Capitão could be great. His smoke could cover our path. And torch out anyone. Hibana wouldn't be great because, well, I'm here. But... Echo, perhaps? That drone of his, what was it's name, Yokai? Could very well prove useful. That new girl Ying would be great, too. Yea._ Later that day, I considered my team, and almost finalized it.

 _Me, Echo, Ying, Blitz, and IQ._

I later that day decided to consult Thatcher about it. *knock knock knock* I hear Mute reply.

"WHAAAAAT."

"Is Mike there?" I heard some quiet voices, and then Thatcher appeared at the door.

"Whadya need, Jordan?" I exhaled heavily.

"I was wondering your opinion abou-"

"About your team, huh? Go ahead."

"Well, these people aren't normally chosen. But here's the list." He glanced at the list, and instantly made a remark.

"I like how you have chosen your team, how everyone has a purpose. Blitz and IQ was a good one, too." "Thank's, Mike." He trailed off, saying,

"No problem." After a long, boring discussion with Six, we are to go through with the teams.

 _September 4th, 2017: Jordan "Thermite" Trace:_

"After thourough thinking, through and through, our mission commander has decided our brave squad." I cleared my through, and walked up to the microphone, looking down upon all the recruits and specialist operators. "Hello, bra– " Everyone started laughing.

 _Great time for a voice crack_.

I really could help but laugh, myself.

"Anyways". The voices died down. "Tomorrow, we launch an attack on a terrorist infiltrated location: an abandoned theme park in a highly populated area. A hostage has been taken, and they demand a ransom. We are not here to give them money, but a bullet to their heads." The crowd cheered, whistled, and made other wrather questionable noises. "Today, 4 brave people will fight for our future, and everyone's future. Elias?" The crowd cheered as everyone's friend walked amongst the isles and next to me. "Monika?" Once again, the crowd cheered and cheered. I saw Blitz, and knew his eyes would light up like his shield. "Masaru?" The crowd was silent, but then applauded gradually. He ackwardly walked up, not quite knowing what to do, like a lost puppy. "And last, one of our new specialists, Sui?" The crowd cheered for our newest recruitment, Ying. Six took over, "Thank you, thank you, you are all dismissed." As everyone was leaving in an orderly fashion, Echo walked up to me. "Do you mind if I talk to you, like, in private?" I was confused, yet agreed. We waited for everyone to leave, then Echo started first.

"Why? Why me? Why Ying? Of all possibilities, why?" I was somewhat confused with his message, for I did not really know his past too well.

"Well, obviously since you are allowed in this building, you have the skills to be accepted here. Yokai will definitely be an asset with gathering information, and your drone can do many things Emmanuelle's can't: go on the ceiling and go fucking invisible. To design that would take a genius, and that's what you are, Masaru. And what's wrong with Sui? She's been here for litterally a da – "

"I've worked with her before. She really is a good person." I asked, not knowing the response I was soon to get.

"Were you friends?" He sheepishly sighed,

"A little more than that."

 _Oh... oooohhhh... fuck._

"I... didn't know..."

"I don't blame you, Jordan. Well, I guess I'll get going." We traded goodbyes, and parted ways. On my way back to the FBI dorms, I heard Fuze in six's room. _Oh boy_

"Why the fuck is this 'Ying' selected, and not me? My things explode, yet hers are just flashy." I could simply sense Six was not happy with him.

"Language, Suhrat, and second, perhaps it is because this is a hostage situation, and last time you almost killed the VIP. You don't understand how lucky you are that you are even allowed here, let alone still go on these missions. She was right when she said you were a questionable asset." I ran as fast as I fucking could before Fuze walked out that door. I do not want to be in his way when he gets mad.


	2. Action Phase

Elias "Blitz" Kötz, September 5th, 2017: I've been in this helicopter do many times for the same reason. These goddamn white masks just want to see the world burn. Same thing, different day. Off to go risk my life in another situation. I looked into IQ's eyes, and was calmed. Her eyes glowed blue like a beautiful evening sky. She noticed me staring, but it took me a while to notice she noticed. I quickly looked away, looking like an idiot. I did see that she blushed a little, and looked away too. Thermite, Echo, and Ying were with us. The landing sight was within a visual distance, and we soon enough landed. Thermite, taking charge, lead the way. I spoke into my shoulder radio. "We have landed at the sight. Now we just need to not die." There was no response. I had an eerie sound chill, I couldn't tell if it was the ominous abandoned park, or a sixth sense telling me shit was about to hit the fan. I led the charge, taking point for my team. We first found a room with 3 white masks, each with a British AR-33. Not wanting, nor needing, to waste my flash, we made quick work of them.

"Perhaps we should lie down, and let Yokai take care of this," Echo said as he threw his special drone. After several minutes of searching, Echo had a worried look on his face.

"I don't know if I'm bad with geographic locating, but I can't find any hostage." Ying started yelling.

"Masaru, can't even find a goddamn-"

"Sui, calm down. We can all help," I intervened. I tried looking around. "Awww scheisse, left my drone outside." As I pulled out my phone to start up my drone, I learned what my spine shiver warned me of: many whitemasks closing in. "Take cover. Now. Find a defendable position."

"What's going on, Elias?" Thermite asked me.

I showed them the footage. "This is what is going on." "Dear God, follow me. Everyone."

We all ran, looking for a good place to fortify, killing anyone in our way. There were many explosions, signaling entry of the foreign enemy. Luckily, we found what appeared to be a drug lab.

"Anyone up for some hits on the bong?"

"Bad time, Elias," Echo worryingly shouted. Echo had his drone mounted, ready to give any trespassing foes a bad headache. I remained close to senpai Monikka, protecting her at all costs. Thermite and Ying were set up, prepared for any intruders. The first to be served was a squad of 4, a bomber, two lmg's, and a shotgun, all called out by Echo.

"Good call, now we plow them down." Ying said. He waited for the shotgun to attempt to breach charge our room, only to be met with an array of bullets coming from Echo's Bearing: a pistol like bullet hose. The bomber rushed through a door, me staring into his soul. He charged at me, only to be blinded by the thunder of the flash shield.

 _Kshrrrrrrrr._

He ran like a chicken without a head, and tripped over a table. He must have fell on the remote, because he blew up violently.

 _Absolutely pathetic._

Thermite quickly rushed the 2 lmg's and greeted them with a clean shot to the head. As he was searching, another terrorist, this one with a Commando, almost killed Thermite had it not been for Echo. Thermite regained control of the situation, and nailed this white mask with another shot to the head. He then sprinted back into panic room, thanking Echo for saving his life. IQ, with her RED, found a moving tech, and shot it through a wall.

"I think they haff drones like ours.", IQ concluded.

"I think our position has already been revealed, so finding us isn't important." Ying said. And boy they sure did know our position. Bullets rained sideways on our humble abode, and we all took cover. IQ subconsciously hugged my waist behind me in panic. I could feel her heavy breathing.

"Stay calm, Monikka. I can give all the hugs afterwards." I heard Ying laugh a little, then fire back at the seige of bullets' sources. I heard one scream over the gunshots, and a body fall. Her throwing one of her Candela charges, she ran in with it. Unfortunately, I couldn't see the grenades in action, for I wondered how they worked. Because she came out of that room alive, it would be safe to assume they're all dead.

There was yelling in some foreign language, one that I could not decrypt. They had point men of their own, similar to me, but without a special ability. IQ took out 2 people behind a shield and injured one. Subconsciously, I did something I never would have thought of in a century. I ran at them with my shield up, and knocked their shield man down. I quickly eliminated the injured white mask, and executed their point man.

As another 3 tried to team up on me, I blinded them all at one, and Echo cleared them out of the way for me. As 2 bombers rushed IQ and Thermite, I lived a thousand years in the blink of an eye. Thermite and IQ killed the one rushing IQ, but everyone failed to notice the other. I heard an explosion, and a painful yell. The yell of my American comerade, down. Ying ran to him, and tried the best she could to patch the wounds.

"Agh- where's the doc when you need one?" Thermite gasped. He was breathing uncontrollably, lucky to still be breathing. Ying lobbed her second Candela into a horde of white masks to buy time. By them, Echo had his drone set up in a better place. He stunned them once the blindness wore off, and then jumped out and gave them a bit more than naseua. A grenade was tossed into the room, near IQ. Knowing it was my job, I ran in front of IQ, and my shield took the blast. I don't know what happened, but this grenade was tinkered with. It knocked both of us off our feet and in the ground. I landed first, then IQ on top of me. Or maybe she landed first. My head hurt from the powerful, violent explosion. I found IQ in my arms, barely consious.

"You... saved my... life." It was like I fell out of reality, and into a dream, with IQ's lips on mine.

 _Really? Fantasizing? During a mission? Get your head in the game, lover boy._

Reality hit me like a hammer as our position was compromised. Had it not been for an unknown array of bullets clearing the room, we would all have been dead. The mysterious stranger walked into the room.

"Ryad?" I asked. Detective _Jackal, to the rescue._ A whole other team walked in, it must have been reinforcement.

 _Jackal, Doc, Glaz, and Caviera._

"Doc, you gotta help." Thermite pleaded.

"I have you, Jordan. One of his stims flew across the room, and into Jordan's thigh.

"Aaaaughaaaaaaaaaaa." Jordan let out a slight moan, as the stim flew in his veins.

"Lets get the hell outta here." IQ suggested.

"I whole heartedly agree." Echo replied. As Jackal and I were carrying Therminte out, I had to ask.

"Hey Ryad." I asked.

"Yes, lover boy?" He replied. I was angered, yet kept my composure.

"Why did you guys come for reinforcements?"

"After you left, Six received intel that this was one huge trap. She tried to radio you, but it wasn't going through."

 _That explains the lack of a reply._

"Thank you, Ryad."

"No problem, Elias."

On our helicopter flight back to the airport, I felt IQ's hand on mine, and I looked into her eyes. She didn't even have to say a thing. I could tell what she was thinking. I held on to her hand, and she held onto mine. I swore I saw Echo and Ying do the same, but we may never know.


End file.
